he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Escape from Gaolotia
is the 17th episode of The New Adventures of He-Man. Summary The Mutants take over the prison ship Gaolotia. Skeletor uses Grr to intimidate the warden, and when the warden tries to run after help, Flogg orders Slush Head to stop him, which he does by grabbing the warden with one of his tentacles. The Starship Eternia (crewed by Hydron and Adam) is attacked by a Shuttle Pod, so they activate a "shadow defense" that cloaks the starship. It turns out to be just a test, as Flipshot is driving the Shuttle Pod. Hydron gets an orange alert from Onnor, which means Gaolotia has entered Priman space. At Primus, Caz and Drissi are seking for a lost creature from the herd, when they hear the voice of their mother asking for help and claiming to be trapped in space. They "borrow" an Astrosub and follow the voice to Gaolotia, not knowing that it's actually a transmission by Crita so Skeletor can use them as bait to bring He-Man, and sends a waving light that makes them sleep. Flogg criticizes Skeletor's idea as it will draw He-Man's attention, but Skeletor assures him that He-Man will do anything to ensure Drissi and Caz's safety, and sends him to prepare the invasion of Primus. Hydron, Flipshot and Adam find the Astrosub, but it doesn't answer their communications. Adam notices Caz and Drissi inside, to which Flipshot replies he shouldn't have taught Caz how to fly. Skeletor calls the Starship Eternia to tell them that Caz and Drissi are coming to "visit uncle Skeletor" and if He-Man wants to see them again, he must personally rescue them at Gaolotia. Adam returns to Primus and shares the info with Master Sebrian, then becomes He-Man and leaves in the training Shuttlepod to enter Gaolotia. Shortly after, the Scientists of Primus arrive and tell Sebrian Comet Xenon has been artificially sent in colission course to Gaolotia. Skeletor, Quakke and Slush Head take Caz and Drissi to a cell. The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull warns He-Man about the comet that Skeletor is sending towards Gaolotia, and tells him that the way of magic will guide him to stop it, and the power of good will be with him. Crita eavesdrops Skeletor talking to himself about the comet, which will destroy both He-Man and Flogg, so she warns Flogg, Quakke and Staghorn about it, and that Skeletor has used a magnetic generator to attract Comet Xenon to Gaolotia. Skeletor is intercepted by He-Man, so the Lord of Destruction frees several prisoners to keep He-Man busy. Drissi uses her psychic powers on a lizard to have it pressing the switch to free her and Caz, but it also frees more prisoners. Flogg stops the prisoners by telling them that Skeletor is bringing the comet to Gaolotia, so they follow him while He-Man searches for whatever is attracting the comet, and his Power Sword guides him to the magnetic generator. Skeletor is about to leave in a ship with Grr, but the Mutants and prisoners find him. When he tries to leave anyways, Flogg orders the prisoners to keep the hatch shut, so Skeletor has no choice but let them into his ship. He-Man finds the magnetic generator and attracts it with a magic beam from his sword, then intercepts Skeletor's ship and puts the generator on its underside, so the Mutants still have to escape the comet. While Sebrian is happy that Gaolotia continus its way and Primus is safe, Mara wonders where was Adam during all this. Moral Drissi tells Caz to brush his teeth, so he replies he does it daily. Then she comments it could be worse if he was Tuskador, right when Tuskador passes by, brushing the huge tusks of his armor. External links *Big Cartoon Database *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TVDB *TV.com Category: The New Adventures of He-Man episodes Category:Episode articles without images